


(in the darkness) i will meet my creator.

by windupkatya



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christianity, Gay Josh, Homophobic Language, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, POV Third Person, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, This Is STUPID, they're all sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupkatya/pseuds/windupkatya
Summary: tyler was very religious. josh was very gay. they were soulmates.also known as that one where eamon sucks at writing and shouldn't be given the chance to do so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first piece on here so i hope you enjoy.  
> xoxo, eams.

Tyler grew up around strict christian parents. He never really seemed to mind though. he was never allowed to go to a friends house on Sunday (church), Wednesday’s were family days after school, and he was NOT allowed to be near an LGBT person. Tyler never understood the last rule until he met Josh.

 

“Did you hear, Tyler? there’s a sinner that works at the diner!” His little sister, Abigail, said, flinging bits of mashed potato across the table. Tyler nodded.  
The new gay in town was all the gossip in his school. All grades were interested in who dare be so open about such a horrible thing. The “homo” even hung a gay flag in his room according to Stacy from maths.  
“Abigail, what did we say? Those people shall not be mentioned in this household. They could turn you, you know.” His father’s voice was strain, as if he was forcing himself not to yell. Abby closed her mouth immediately and didn’t speak a word for the rest of dinner. Neither did Tyler.  
Tyler was a shy kid. He had 2 friends, Max and Melanie, and never really talked. Whenever he was alone, which was often, Tyler wrote music. He never let his parents see though, because it wasn’t Christian. They would send him to camps and get people to brainwash him. He knew how it worked, but didn’t mind keeping it private. The lyrics were personal afterall.  
Some spoke of depression, others spoke of death, very rarely he wrote of happy things.  
It’s because he wasn’t a very happy person.

 

The next day Tyler found himself thinking about the sinner instead of doing science work. No one had been so openly gay in the town since 2004, they moved away right after they came out. No one has ever moved here after they were out.  
That’s when he decided that he’d have to go to the diner at some point, just to get a look. The curiosity would kill him otherwise, but how would he get out of the house without lying.  
Quickly he pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing a plan. After dinner, about an hour, he’d ask to go for a walk. Tyler would say he was going to the park and would be back at 9. Two hours is a good amount of time, right? He’s never talked to a homosexual. Tyler shrugged to himself, it’ll have to do.  
The bell rang as he was shoving the paper into his front pocket, the whole class dispersed into the hallway, tyler straggling behind. Before everyone got into their cliques, which clutters up the space, he ran to his locker.  
Like usual, the end of the day prayers are spoken over the intercom, so Tyler closes his eyes and listens to his principal's voice booming through the grade 11’s who are doing the same. After everyone whispered a monotone “amen,” he grabs his white bag and his hoodie and leaves through the front doors. He knew tonight was going to get interesting.  
as soon as Tyler got home, he ran upstairs to his room, ignoring the ‘how was your day?’ questions from his parents. They didn’t seem to care though.  
“Tyler, time for dinner!” His mom yelled, causing Tyler to mess up the lyrics he was working on. Rolling his eyes, he shuts the leather bound journal and stuffs it underneath his mattress.  
“C’mon sweetie, let’s pray.” As soon as Tyler sits, he’s offered his mother and sister’s hands. He takes them and mutters his own prayer before his father starts, one about the sinner he’s going to see tonight.  
“Dear Lord, we are thankful for everything today.” Tyler winced. He is not thankful for thinking about the homosexual in science. “May you fill our stomachs with the food we have prepared tonight. Amen.”  
They indulge themselves, but like usual Tyler picks at his food, only taking a couple bites of green beans and pork chop. All he can think about is that in a couple hours he would be in the presence of a filthy sinner. 

“Dad, I’m going to go on a walk.” Tyler puts on his plain black jacket, hoping his father won’t ask him too many questions. To Tyler’s surprise, he actually asked none.  
As soon as the diner comes into view, Tyler’s stomach lunges forward. His parents words the other night come back to him. They can turn you, you know. He pushes them away. He wants to see what the gossip actually looks like, put a face to a sin.  
Tyler didn’t know if the diner was normally this quiet, but it felt comforting. The yellow lights hung overhead and the white tiles that were mixed with pink and purple were welcoming. He almost forgot why he was here in the first place. But the boy with the red fohawk was hard to miss. He was also the only waiter in the restaurant. Tyler wanted to retreat back into the darkness of the street, but it was too late. The door opening set off a little bell, causing the homosexual to look up and almost smile. Tyler gulped.  
Before it was impossible to avoid talking, Tyler pushed his back against the door and turned around, tears swelling up in his vision. Quickly he walked to the closest park and sat in the sand pit, covering his shoes as he thought and prayed. Mostly thought. He only prayed that he could pray the gay away from the sinner that worked at the diner. The sinner that interested him, and he was disgusted.  
Tears wet the sand on his lap as he curled up into a ball. Gay people are bad. That waiter is bad. Stop thinking about him. Stop it!  
He snapped his eyes open and noticed a figure walking along the sidewalk. He would have to be blind in order to see that it was infact the sinner that he was beating himself up about. He stood up and dusted off as much sand as he could, making his way to the very end of the park. Tyler watched the boy until he turned the corner. He should probably go home too, his parents would call the police if he was home late. 

 

'There’s a homosexual in my town. I went to where he worked and we were the only ones in it. I ran away to the park and cried until he walked past on his way home. I plan on going again tonight, instead right after school.'  
Tyler was once again not paying attention in class, this time it was Bible Studies. Instead of writing notes about Noah’s Ark, he wrote about how he was going to the homosexual’s diner again to see if it would be more successful than last night. Hopefully there would be more people there than last night that would distract the red haired sinner from Tyler. Hopefully he could get a better look.

After school ended, Tyler walked down the road that would lead him to the diner. Before he entered, he glimpsed through the window to see a bunch of people filling up the tables. Happily, Tyler took a sigh of relief and heard the familiar ring of the overhead doorbell as he stepped inside. This time he felt like just another customer, until he laid eyes on the sinner.  
His hair is different today. It’s pink with red at the roots. His grey tanktop seemed too tight for comfort and so did his jeans, but it suited him. Tyler didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.  
Tyler looked around, searching for an empty table. There were two at the back and he chose the one nearest the window. He placed his bag on one chair and sat down, taking out his notebook. He flipped to a page and continued working on a song he’d been secretly writing. 

Josh looks up from taking an order and spots the guy from last night who had left instantly, before even taking a seat. Now that he has time to actually look at him, he’s pleasantly surprised at what he sees. Tall frame hunched over the table, hands quickly sweeping over the paper that lay in front of him. He was instantly curious as to what he was writing.  
Noticing he has no menu, Josh proceeds to the counter and quickly grabs one. He then walks over to cute boy’s table, wondering why suddenly his palms were slightly sweaty (he’s used to seeing attractive men in this line of work).  
“Hi, how are you doing today?” Josh smiles, looking down at the cute new customer.  
Startled, Tyler looks up from his notebook and puts down his pen.  
“Hey.. uh I’m good.” Tyler sweeps his hand nervously to his mouth, not sure what to do with it.  
“I’m Josh, I’ll be your server today.” He says while handing the menu over. “Can I get you something to drink?”  
“Water, please.” The boy gives Josh a weak smile. Josh grins back.  
“Coming right up.” 

Tyler lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He picks up the menu and thoughtlessly flips back and forth between the three pages, hoping something would pop out at him - maybe even tell him what to say- but nothing did. He finally settled on a burger and some fries. Simple.  
Now he can concentrate on this strange thing that Josh makes him feel... not sure what it is exactly. More importantly why is he feeling this? Josh was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but he’s a guy. Tyler is a guy. That’s sinning. Tyler wasn’t a sinner, no way.

Josh walks into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. Sighing, he thinks of the boy. God, he wants to know his name. Licking his lips, he contemplated whether to ask for his name or not. No, too obvious. Everyone in this town knows Josh as the “Gay Boy,” but maybe he’s different, maybe he’s special.  
After realizing it’s been 10 minutes since he took cute boy’s order, he stands straight and grabs his water; heading back to his table.  
“Here’s your water, man. Are you ready to get some food?” The cute boy twists his hands together, Josh wipes his own on the back of his jeans nonchalantly.  
“C-can I get a burger and fries?” Tyler gulps, placing his menu on the edge of his table.  
Josh nods, writing down his order messily on his notepad. Ty notices how nice his hair looks under the light as he walks away and smiles to himself. 

Once his food is delivered, Tyler happily indulges himself and starts writing a new song. Every once and a while, he'll look up and catch Josh staring at him, and his heart will hitch as soon as they both awkwardly turn away. Tyler finishes up his burger and carefully leaves a 20 dollar bill on top of his napkin. On the way out, a thought screams louder than all his others. No one must know about this. He couldn't help but agree as he sighs, looking up into the polluted sky. He couldn't become associated with the boy, not now. But he was beautiful, there was no denying that. His eyes were brighter than the LED lights that lit up the town around Christmas. Fiddling with his keys, he opens the door and his parents give him the same monotone greeting. Tyler just walks up to his room and immediately lets out his confusion and anger onto his keyboard.


End file.
